


Hannibal's Proposal

by LandofRoses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandofRoses/pseuds/LandofRoses
Summary: Hannibal makes a proposal to Will.





	Hannibal's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Last month I had a dream about Hannigram, probably because I was reading a fanfiction before going to bed. I was Will and Hannibal was chasing me. It felt so real that I had to write it down. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Will freezes. This is not what he had expected when Hannibal invited him for dinner tonight. Hannibal has been subtly courting Will for the past three months now since they first met, determinedly so even with knowing Will’s instability. Hannibal, recently recruited by the FBI to help with the Chesapeake Reaper’s case, has also been tasked to monitor Will’s mental health until the killer is caught. Will, on the other hand, was utterly horrified at first by the idea of getting babysat by a psychiatrist and continuously avoid Hannibal’s advances to get to know him for few weeks. But Hannibal is a man of patience. Instead of approaching his latest interest professionally, he decided that befriending Will would be the best way to lower the man’s defenses and gain his trust. 

Hannibal Lecter is a man of power. Both physically and mentally. He has maintained his person suit for the longest time now ever since the Il Mostro incident in Italy, hence he is able to uphold his façade in the society – a respectable man who comes from a noble family. Then Will Graham came into his life by pure chance. Days prior to meeting Will, he was personally contacted by Jack Crawford, stating that he was recommended by his former student and now a colleague, Dr. Alana Bloom. He was then offered a temporary position in FBI to help a valuable agent, though as Jack Crawford vaguely informed, mentally unstable. Growing bored with his routine life and work, Hannibal accepted the offer hoping that it would add some spice into his world. And of course, being the infamous Chesapeake Reaper himself, it would give him valuable insights to FBI’s information of his activities and thus gives him quite the advantage to cover his tracks. 

But falling in love with Will Graham was certainly not in his plan. Will Graham, a scruffy young man, rude and often smelling like wet dogs and cheap perfumes was definitely not anywhere near the type of person he would befriend with. Their first meeting includes Will graham rudely brushing him off and storming out of Jack Crawford’s office once knowing the purpose of Hannibal being there. Hannibal even once thought of adding his name into his Rolodex collection. And that was until he first-handedly saw how Will’s mind works. At a crime scene, he saw Will Graham bloomed. His mind is absolutely breathtaking. The way Will inserted himself into someone else’s mind is nothing like he has ever seen before. Will picked up every single detail like he was there, understood the killer like he was the ripper, like they are one. And that single-handedly makes Hannibal wants to own him. After that, everything he had thought about Will had changed. Will was not rude, but instead he is an extremely shy person. He avoids eye contact so he can sleep at night, avoids human interactions so his life would become more unstable that it already is. But deep down, Hannibal knew what he is. Naturally submissive. Like he needs to be owned. 

The second surprise came soon enough, when he had asked Will to accompany him to one of the usual nights in the opera, though this one was so much more special than the others. Hannibal had offered to prepare everything for him, from his burgundy suit tailored specifically to hug Will’s assets curvaceous assets, the colour chosen to bring out Will’s crystal blue eyes, and to an appointment with his hairstylist to make sure Will looked presentable for the night. What he did not expect was Will to look utterly ravishing. The suit highlighted Will’s slender body that was often hidden by his hideous clothes. The pants made Will’s perky bottom shine, attracting both men and women unwanted attentions. And perhaps, it was his face that changed the most. Gone was his scruffy facial hair and hair slightly trimmed, revealed Will’s true beauty, like Ganymede had been reborn that night. Will’s mind was enough for Hannibal to fall in love, and his looks came like a bonus. Throughout the night, Hannibal paraded Will as if claiming his property, and Will is not to be touched by anyone. His hand possessively remained on Will’s lower back and whispering softly into the smaller man’s ear whenever he needed to talk, and with Will feeling out of place, he had allowed such intimate interactions between them knowing that it made him felt secure and safe. Unable to resist his feelings anymore, Hannibal planned a special night where he would make Will become his forever. Tonight is the night.

On the table is Mindy Johnson, a woman in her 30s who has been missing for a week reported by her husband. Local police could not find any trace to her disappearance and met a dead end with their investigation. And here she is. Placed strategically at the centre of the table, eyes opened but unseeing. Her abdomen was gutted open cleanly post-mortem, leaving a large hollow space from her used-to-be chest down to her lower stomach. Instead, a bouquet of peonies and red tulips are arranged beautifully where her heart used to be. These flowers symbolise love. They are placed where her heart used to be. There is life after death… There is love in every death... The killer is proposing. He is killing for his love… He is killing for me. Realisation comes crashing down on Will like a million tons truck. Hannibal is the Reaper! And he loves me. Gasping, he averts his eyes to look at Hannibal’s face instead, meeting his fond gaze directed towards him. Hannibal, who has been watching Will’s facial expression, smiles warmly at what he’s seeing. “I knew you would understand Will. I knew you are the one”. Breaths quickening, he feels his fright-or-flight instinct kicking in. He walks several steps backwards before turning. He runs. 

Hannibal sighs softly. He knows deep down one of the possible reactions is Will would try to run away, but he had hoped Will would just give into his nature. He takes off soon after Will left, smelling the air to find his beloved’s addictive scent. Will is not far away from him, and he would be able catch up to him in no time considering his animalistic stamina. Will is running at his fullest speed, towards an open forest area next to Hannibal’s home. He knows he cannot outrun Hannibal but he’s just going to go for it. How could he not figure it out? He has spent years learning and teaching Chesapeake Reaper, and he was right beside him all along. And Will allowed him to get close to him. Three minutes into running, his breaths are already puffing, oxygen in his lungs and muscles are running low. He can already hear Hannibal’s fast approaching steps behind him. This is it. 

The smaller man is right in front of him. They are standing face to face now. Will is leaning on a tree, panting to catch his breaths, looking downwards as if scared to meet his eyes. It definitely surprised him when Will suddenly stops running, as if he is finally giving up. Like a hunter approaching a terrified deer, Hannibal slowed down his steps until they are standing only two metres apart. In contrast to Will, Hannibal appears calm and collected, barely affected by the minimal running distance they had just done. He wonders what his beloved Will do now. Would he fight? Would he surrender to Hannibal? Hannibal does not know, but he knows he will not let his beloved go, no matter what his decision is. Will opens his mouth, trying hard to find his words. 

“I-… I’m scared…” He sounds so broken. So accepting. So beautiful. Relief floods Hannibal’s chest instantly. 

“I promise I will let any harm come to you, my love”. Hannibal reaches out one hand slowly, offering. He notices Will flinches slightly as he gets closer. “Let’s go home”. Will looks shaken now, unsure of what to do. His gaze is still firmly fixed on the ground. But Hannibal knows. He has finally accepted his nature. 

“Come now Will. Take my hand”. His tone is slightly harder now, with a hint of order, breaking Will out of his reverie. Slowly, Will takes a step forward, then another, and another, closing their distance. As soon as Will is within his reach, Hannibal surges forward and takes Will into his embrace. Will lets out a small gasp in surprise. The cannibal buries his face into the gentle curls, inhaling his beloved’s natural scent deeply. The dam has been broken. The smaller man sobs openly into his chest.  
“Shhh… it’s okay. I have you now”. Time to go home. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consciousness seeps into Will’s mind in a peaceful haze. Never had he felt this relaxed before. Slowly he opens his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He finds that he is currently in a warm bath, lavender scent wafting dreamily across the grand bathroom. And he is not alone. Hannibal is sitting behind him, his back is leaning onto the muscular, hairy chest while his strong legs bracketing Will’s. Both of them are naked like the day they were born. Will tilts his head up, glancing back at the cannibal only to meet such a tender gaze sent towards him. Hannibal tightens his arms around his lover’s slender waist, further flushing their bodies closer as he begins to shower feathery kisses onto Will’s naked shoulder up to his ears, nibbling softly onto the lobes and Will lets him. He tilts his head further, giving ample access to the taller man’s intimate attacks. Satisfied at his beloved’s reaction, one of his hands reaches up to roughly grab onto the brown curls, before pulling it so that Will’s face is facing him awkwardly. He kisses the smaller man fiercely, punishing and unforgiving, digging into the wet cavern with his hungry tongue, mapping and exploring the new territory. The intense kiss draws high pitch whines and keening noise out of Will’s throat, his eyes clenching shut as his hands grip helplessly onto Hannibal’s arm. Warm bath water sloshes around from Will’s struggle. 

“Han-! Umph… Ah! Ple..ase!”. It all feels like heaven for Hannibal. The sounds Will makes put everything else to shame. His addictive taste, he can smell both the smaller man’s fear and arousal. It arouses him so much that it aches. Hannibal lets out an animalistic growl into his lover’s mouth, before pulling off completely. Will looks utterly debauched, delectable. His lips are large and swollen, cheeks flushing with life from his assault. His doe eyes are glistening with tears, and he looks so beautiful. Unable to resist his lust anymore, Hannibal stands up and drags Will along with him. 

Will lands on at the centre of a king-sized bed on his back, and Hannibal wastes no time climbing on top of him on all four, crawling like a predator is about to feast on its prey. Naked and very wet, Will is shaking from head to toe as he watches the taller man looms above him. 

“Hannibal… please…” he begs, though he is not sure what he is begging for. All he knows is that he needs Hannibal now. 

“You are mine”. And at that, Hannibal crashes his lips onto the writhing man, kissing him with such a wild ferocity. Will whines in pain, feeling like being eaten alive but still lets Hannibal does as he pleases, surrendering to him completely. Hannibal slides one thigh in between Wills, the smaller man’s hardness rubs against it and he grinds on it mercilessly. Will is now a blabbering mess, cannot even form proper words as he is lost in both pain and pleasure Hannibal is giving him. The attacking mouth moves south onto Will’s hairless chest leaving trails of angry red marks, then latches onto one of the pink, tasty nubs. He sucks, bites, and rolls the nub in his mouth before switching onto the other, creating dirty slopping sounds resonating in the room while Will moans and cries unashamedly. When Hannibal takes Will into his mouth, he screams. He trashes his head from side to side, but Hannibal is relentless, sucking and feasting upon his cock. His saliva is coating the hard member wetly, providing enough lubricant to drive Will crazy. 

“Hann…! Ngh… I’m com-! AH!”. Will releases into Hannibal’s ready mouth, swallowing his semen without missing a drop. 

Weakened from the intense orgasm, Will is pliant when Hannibal turns him onto his stomach. One hand pushes Will’s chest and folded arms flat onto the bed, while his pale, perky ass is displayed obscenely between his parted thighs for Hannibal’s utmost pleasure. Will feels two large hands squeeze his cheeks and parting them even more apart, his hole clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Hannibal cannot resist to dive in for a taste, for the hole has successfully seduced him. 

“Ngh... Ah! Hann- Ah!”. The tongue is attacking him, French kissing and prodding deeper trying to find something but it’s still not enough for Will. “Please Hannibal! More!”.

 

Hannibal has three fingers inside Will, his obedient lover taking them so well, like a well-trained boy. Will’s hole is sucking greedily onto his fingers, he feels the delicious friction whenever he pulls them out. Not even realising it, Will has been raising his hips high all the time, chasing the sweet burn from the fingers. His saliva dribbles down his chin as he cannot close his mouth from moaning and begging for more. His body is covered with sweat, his curls plastered onto his face. Then those fingers graze there. Will screams out loud from the sudden intense pleasure shooting up his spine. 

“Do you feel that my boy? Only I can make you feel like that. You’re ready now, my love”. 

Will looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen immediately – Hannibal is sitting back on his knees and toes, giving his massive, enlarged cock a few tugs before aligning it to his hole. Will braces for the intrusion, but nothing can prepare him for the tight stretch from the bigger man’s cock. 

“No! Ah…!”. Will makes a move to crawl away but his hips are held tightly by Hannibal.  
“Relax. You can take it”. Hannibal moves into him steadily and does not stop until he is fully sheathed. Will pants his breath out loud, trying to relax himself to accommodate the larger man. But Hannibal does not give him a lot of time to breath, as he begins to pull out and slams back home. Will cries out in pain, his tears falling onto reddened cheeks.  
“St-Stop! Ah! It hurts!”. He whines. 

Hannibal grunts his reply, not even bothered to stop his thrusts. “It’s a punishment for you, boy. And you like the pain. Your cock is hard”. 

The burning sensation gradually turns into pleasure when a shift in angle causes every thrust to graze his sweet spot. Will moans out dirtily, earning a chuckle from Hannibal. Hannibal increases his pounding rate, slamming into the smaller man mercilessly now, Will pliantly accepting the rough treatment. He feels his second orgasm coming fast, feeling the tightness in his belly. Hannibal, of course, senses this and sneaks his hand around to grab onto Will’s, stroking it as he pounds. 

“Come for me, Will. Come now”. That does it. Will comes with a high keening sound, his face buried in his arms. His semen spurts messily onto Hannibal’s hand and the bed. Will’s tight clenching walls drive Hannibal right to the edge, as he releases deep into his lover, painting the walls with his mark with a low growl. Hannibal slumps onto Will, both panting from their intense love making. 

“You are mine”.

“I am yours”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Well the dream was Hannibal was chasing me (mind you I was doing parkour and ran across rooftops lol) until I couldn't run any longer . Then he reached out his hand, and I (as Will) said, "I'm scared". Imagination is a wonderful thing though.


End file.
